Pain Infliction
Pain infliction is an ability Witches use to inflict painful aneurysms onto supernatural beings with rapid healing abilities by magically causing their blood vessels to burst. This power is most commonly practiced against vampires and werewolves as it causes more suffering due to their advanced healing abilities. There are currently no known specific weaknesses of this power. List of Users Bonnie Bennett using the ability|200px]] Bonnie Bennett has used this power a few times throughout Season One and more often during Season Two. Notable times are in Miss Mystic Falls when she used it on Stefan Salvatore to stop him killing an innocent girl, in The Return to show Damon Salvatore what she was made of and in Plan B to incapacitate Mason Lockwood so Damon could torture him. She activates this power by focusing hard on her enemy and then bursting their blood vessels. Jonas Martin using the ability|200px]] Jonas Martin has also used this power commonly against Vampires and Werewolves. He has used it notably in Daddy Issues to save Caroline Forbes and the Salvatore Brothers from Brady's Pack, at Elijah's request. He also used it in The House Guest against Caroline to stop her from attacking him. He used a different gesture than Bonnie, rather activating his power by splaying his fingers and extending his arms outwards although he did use Bonnie's gesture once in The House Guest, shortly before his death. Jonas has shown great skill with this power as he was able to hurt many werewolves from a small distance without hurting Tyler Lockwood or the vampires. Maddox using the ability|200px]] Maddox heavily used this power during his time on the show, to incapacitate vampires and werewolves. In The Last Day he used the power to incapacitate Caroline and Tyler so they could be kidnapped, ready for use in Klaus' sacrifice ritual so he could break his curse. He also later used this power on Damon to defend himself from his attack. Maddox used this power similarly to Jonas although this time Maddox only uses one arm and points it in the direction of his enemy. Sheila Bennett using the ability|200px]] Sheila or most probably known as Grams used this power once, during Fool Me Once whilst in a confrontation with Damon. When he threatened her by telling her to 'come outside and say that' she inflicted this power on him and he collapsed in pain as Sheila told him to not mess with her. She activated this power exactly the same as Bonnie by casting a stern gaze at her enemy. However, probably due to her age, after she went inside and closed the door on him, she seems tired by what she just did. Weaknesses *'Fear:' As with all witch powers, if a witch if deeply afraid of something their powers will be weaker, and until they conquer their fear, their powers will remain blocked. *'Interrupting': If the user is interrupted, breaking them from it will stop the pain infliction on the user. *'Overuse of Magic': If witch uses much power, it can kill her, but for now only nose bleeds are seen though Sheila Bennett died from exhaustion. Category:Witchcraft Category:Powers